


The Last Golden Knight - Hidden Truth Pt.1

by JACKTHEPROSLEGEND, MackyXD



Series: The Legend of The Golden Knight [2]
Category: Golden Knight - Fandom, The Golden Knight, The Legend of The Golden Knight - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The Golden Knight story, The Last Golden Knight, The golden knight - Freeform, golden knight, the legend of the golden knight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JACKTHEPROSLEGEND/pseuds/JACKTHEPROSLEGEND, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackyXD/pseuds/MackyXD
Summary: This is the first part of the second book of this story, its about Mack meeting again with Jack, his old BFF, fighting his evil Brother again after death and solving the war problem which was between the Time dimension and the Hell dimension
Relationships: Jack x Fluttershy, Mack and Jack BFF, Twilight X Mack
Series: The Legend of The Golden Knight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797160





	The Last Golden Knight - Hidden Truth Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MackyXD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackyXD/gifts).



THE LAST GOLDEN KNIGHT - HIDDEN TRUTH Pt.1

⁃ A story created by: MackyXDD  
⁃ Story editing and reporting by: JACKTHEPROSLEGEND

Memory  
___________________________________________

• Mack: "Ouch... Can you play easily with me, father? I still cant use a sword to fight..."

• Vergil: "Say that to your opponent while fighting them and see how it goes, they wont even let you breathe for a second, they wont even give you a chance, they will always use any way possible to take you down in the battle field, there is always been no mercy in a sword fight"

• ???: "Take it easy on him, Vergil. He is still just a kid"

• Vergil: "What? George, what are you doing here?"

• George: "I'm here to talk about something really important and dangerous, hey Mack, can you go out please? We have some business here"

• Mack: "Ok, uncle George..."

*Mack was going to get out of the room*

• Vergil: "I didnt tell you to get out of the room, you must take orders only from me more or less, just from me, after we finish our conservation I'll teach you how to listen to the orders I make next time"

• Mack: "..."

• George: "Vergil, why being so serious and mad at him? He's still just a kid, even if he still doesnt belong to you, you just keep teaching him and over using him so much, he's still too weak to give us any benefit, and oh yeah, I just remember how weak you were as him when you were just a kid, heh."

• Vergil: "Shut up! I want to rise this kid and make him a Golden Knight, and also making him a king after me after he grows up, and yeah... He reminds me of myself when I was a kid... A weak and a pathetic kid... But now, what do you want?"

• George: "You remember that guy who you kicked his butt out of this dimension?"

• Vergil: "Yeah, continue"

• George: "He could reach the unknown"

• Vergil: "Impossible, how?"

• George: "This guy is very smart and now he is the strongest man ever exists in the Blood dimension. He became very strong and now he is a very dangerous guy since he is targeting your kingdom, he will retrieve what belongs to him and then takes over your kingdom"

• Vergil: *punches the wall* "I cant' let this happen, I have to do something!"

Mack was watching them through the room's door key hole

• Mack: "(Why was my father so angry on this and what did uncle George mean with his speech?)"

• Vergil: "Brother, open a portal to the Blood dimention, we will go there"

• George: "You and me?"

• Vergil: "No, I'll go there and I'll take my Golden Knights with me"

*Golden Knights started shouting, proving their excitement for the battle*

• Vergil: "My loyal knights, we have a great mission await for us, we will stop the incoming evil, together! Everyone prepares themselves, its going to be a serious mission. Now, George, open the portal"

• George: "Roger that"

George opens a portal to the Blood dimension and all of them gets inside the portal

*Mack wakes up from his dream*

• Mack: "Oh... I dont know what's going on inside my head, I always starts dreaming in my past whenever I sleep... Now, I have to go back for working on my newest invention"

Meanwhile in the Time dimension  
______________________________________________

The two armies of Time and Hell dimensions were at the border of the great bridge, which connects both of the dimensions, waiting for the orders to start the war

• Leo: "My Lord, those Hell soldiers are too many and much stronger than our army, our soldiers are much smaller than the Hell dimension soldiers when compared to them"

• King of Time: "I know those Hell soldiers are the largest army between all dimensions, but I also know that they are actually weak"

• Jack: "But what if we cancel the war and find a way to get the fuel?"

• King of Time: "SHUT UP! You dont know anything about war or all of this damn mess, if you dont have any possible way to make us win this war then get the hell out of here!"

• Jack: "Fine..."

Jack knew that its possible to stop the war and solve the problem

• Jack: "Aha! I know I'll use the help of the strongest man on the Earth"

Jack went to the Earth to see the strongest man on it, he kept searching and asking people about a away to find him but he couldnt find him

• Jack: "How can I possibly find this guy right now? Oh... Wait... I have my super powers... I have wasted alot of time"

Jack used one of his powers and saw all the details about finding him and all the info about him

• Jack: "I can't believe that Mack, my very old friend, is the strongest man on Earth, but I thought he would have giant muscles and a shiny armor after all this time of us being split up, we were friends when we were children, after we grew up, our ways have been split up, each one of us has gone in their ways and we have never seen each other again, and look at me talking to myself right now..."

Jack was knocking Mack's room door then suddenly a robot appear from the room

• Jack: "What's this bucket head doing here?"

• The robot: "Terminator mode On. Catch and destroy hostiles."

The robot showed up alot of saw blades and swords from his body

• Jack: "Try to even touch a hair of me"

The robot attacked Jack then Jack dodged The robot's attack, then Jack jumped on The robot and cut The robot's head off of his body, Jack wear his glasses and said

• Jack: "I'm the Pros' Legend, nobody can deal with me! Ahaha!"

• Mack: "Hey, who is in the floor destroying my works, what the hell are you doing, destroying all of what I have worked on!"

• Jack: "Who said this? Mack?"

• Mack: "Jack, is that really you?"

• Jack: "My friend Mack!"

Jack jumped on Mack and gave him a hug

• Jack: "It's been too long since we saw each other!"

• Mack: "Yes, my friend, its been very long time, but why are you destroying my machines right now?"

• Jack: "That thing you call 'your machine' was trying to kill me for no reason"

• Mack: "...Anyway, come over here, I'll show you something"

• Jack: "Alrighty"

Jack and Mack went inside Mack's room and they entered the hidden lab of Mack

• Mack: "I'll show you my latest invention"

• Jack: "It's just another bucket head"

• Mack: "haha, how funny. This is Baby, she's a smart android, she can feel, sing, dance, love, hate and all the things that makes us humans, after the downloading of her files she will wake up"

• Jack: "I'm sorry to stop you at this point, but I'm not here for the scientific blah-blahs, I'm here because my father will lead us into a war and I'm afraid that we will lose it, I need your help to stop the war"

• Mack: "What am I supposed to do about this or why would I even care about this?"

• Jack: "It's your responsibility since you are the king of this place"

• Mack: "No, I'm not the king of Earth, I'm not a king of anything, every human asks me to be the king of this place, but I refuse to, I keep telling them that I'm just the guardian of this place, nothing else"

• Jack: "Ok, but I still need your help, my father respects you and your father, Vergil"

• Mack: "No no... I dont think if he is my real father or if all of that was true... But whatever, I'll help you"

• Jack: "Thank you, my friend"

*Mack and Jack both went to the Time dimension*

In the Time Castle, The King of Time was discussing the war plan when Jack entered the castle and said:

• Jack: "Dad, stop the war, I have what will fix everything!"

• King of Time: "How many times I need to tell you that it's already over, the war can't be stopped"

• Mack: *entering the castle's hall* "Calm down everybody, the hero has arrived"

• King of Time: "Who's this young man?"

• Jack: "This is Mack, the strongest man on Earth, the son of the Crystal Knight, the guardian of..."

• Mack: "Woah woah woah, that's too much, stop it"

• King of Time: "Mack, I thought you were dead, your father said that you have got forsaken in the punishment dimension"

• Mack: "I'm here now, and I'm saying stop the war, it's a bad idea, but wait, for what exactly you fight for?"

• King of Time: "We are fighting for the fuel, it keeps running our great clock in our dimension, the only source of this fuel to get is from the Hell dimension. We had a deal between each other that they give us the fuel and we give them our gold, but our gold mines ran out of gold and now they stopped the flooding of the fuel, they refuse to give us the fuel in any way, and that's why we had to start the war"

*Mack was asleep while King of Time was explaining*

• Jack: "Bro, wake up!"

• Mack: "ummm... What? Oh yes! I'm awake, dont worry, just give me an hour and I'll find a way to solve this problem"

• King of Time: "I'll give you ten minutes, only ten minutes, there's no time to waste, so do your job as quickly as possible"

• Jack: "That's fine, we might be able to do it in time"

• Mack: "I'll never disappoint you, my King"

Later...  
________________________________________

• Jack: "You know what you are doing, right? Do you have any ideas?"

• Mack: "Of corse I dont know what to do, but I have got an idea, let's head out to the Hell dimension"

At the Hell dimension, the time that left for Mack and Jack was only 6 minutes  
Mack and Jack went to the Hell castle and there Snake was waiting, when he saw them, he said:

• Snake: "Well, well... Look who is here, the son of the 'king' and an another kid, guess who you call 'King of Time' is too afraid to be here himself, and instead, he sent two kids to surrender, heh, what a bummer for the old man"

• Jack: "No! We are here to make a deal"

• Snake: "Another deal? Nah... I got bored of all of the deals made over and over, I want to see some blood, I want to see the bones of my enemies being crushed into pieces, I want to hear the sound of skin and meat being teared, ahh... It's like a dream comes true"

• Mack: "But we only want to have peace, why would you waste such good soldiers on a stupid fight, you already have the gold of the Time dimension"

• Death: "Oh you little brat, the Hell soldiers never end, even if they die, they always come back alive again"

• Mack: "C'mon, Snake, we just need a little amount of the fuel and everything will be fine, if you also refuse to this we will have to do it in the hard way"

• Jack: "Mack, watch for what are you saying, I beg you"

• Mack: "Do you think I'm afraid of this stupid lizard? I'll finish him right here, right now!"

*Mack jumped to Snake*

• Jack: *shouting* "NO, MACK! NO!"

Then Snake caught Mack from his neck

• Snake: "I love those who thinks they were strong enough to face me, Death, tell them what happened to them"

• Death: "They were so dead"

Snake magnified his fist to kill Mack, then suddenly...

• ???: "Father, what are you doing?"

Snake threw Mack and said:

• Snake: "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I was just teaching this kid how to show respect"

• Jack: "Mack, are you still in a one piece?"

• Mack: "Of corse I am"

• ???: "hey, you poor guy, take some of this fuel, you definitely need it"

• Mack: "Thank you so much, but who are you?"

• ???: "My name is Charlie, now go to stop the war"

Mack and Jack got out of the castle

• Snake: "Why did you do that, my little girl?"

• Charlie: "It's for our own good, I dont want all of this to start, I hate wars..."

• Snake: "Ok, sweetie..."

Meanwhile in the Time Dimension  
___________________________________________________

• Leo: "My lord, only Fifty seconds left"

• King of Time: "If they wont come right now, I'll have to start the war"

*Mack and Jack came quickly to the Time castle*

• Jack: "Dad, we found the result!"

• Mack: "I have took a sample of their fuel and I mixed it up with the Earth's oil, I could create a similar formula for the Hell's fuel, but I didnt test it yet"

• Leo: "My Lord, the Clock is going to stop!"

• King of Time: "There's no time, quickly, use that fuel!"

Mack ran into the Great Clock and he filled it with the fuel, the fuel that Mack has created actually worked

• King of Time: "Impressive... That was a good job, son"

• Mack: "Thank you, luckily I could mix it up in our road with oil that I have kept for emergency, you know, the real scientist always have their formulas with them"

• Jack: "For now, let's make a peace compact with Snake"

The King of Time sent a message to start the peace agreement  
_____________________________________________

Later, at the location where they agreed to meet to make the peace compact  
King of Time, Mack, Jack and Discord were waiting for Snake to arrive.  
Discord was the writer of the peace compact.  
That moment, Snake has arrived, then he picked a chair and sat on it

• Discord: "Great, all the lords are here, now let's make the peace treaty"

• Snake: "Give me this crap, I know all the damn rules, just give it to me already to sign it. Anyway, I wasnt interested to fight such a weak army like yours"

• King of Time: "What did you say, you sucker!"

• Snake: "Calm down, old man, you know that we can't fight here, am I right?"

• King or Time: "That's true, for now. Remember, next time, I'll never let you have any peace, stupid lizard"

• Snake: "I'll be waiting for this day, fool old man"

• Jack: "Sorry to stop your violence-filled conservation, but can we just sign and end all of this?"

• Mack: "Yeah, it's getting very boring over here, I'm bored of watching all of these children plays"

Both of the kings started looking at Mack

• Mack: "What? Is there something in my teeth?"

• Snake: "I like that kid, he has a naughty soul, however, let's sign it already"

Both of the kings made the peace treaty, then Snake was going to get out of the place, but then he got news from his soldiers.  
It was saying that someone has killed the Darknight

• Snake: "Noway! When I find who killed him, I'll write his name on his grave by his own bones! Curse them!"

• Mack: "Hey, I'm the one who..."

*Jack quickly closed Mack's mouth*

Meanwhile in the Hell dimension  
____________________________________________

Snake returned to his castle and sat on his throne

• Charlie: "Daddy, did everything go well? Did you sign the peace treaty?"

• Snake: "Yes, darling, now go and play, your dad is busy with his business"

• Charlie: "Ok, dad"

*Death has entered the throne room*

• Death: "Well, well, maybe you are getting older for this job, your heart is too weak and your daughter is distracting you, you couldnt focus after your wife's death, you still like this since your wife's death"

• Snake: "SILENCE! Never talk about my wife like this, she died because of me and what I am trying to do is to give my daughter what she needs after her death, I'll send her out of this place by one way or another"

• Death: "Well, as you wish, let's ignore this for now. By the way, I have found a way to revive the Darknight"

• Snake: "This is impossible, his body has gone, it totally got disappeared, even his armor"

• Death: "But look, this is his hand, I can use it to revive him, what do you say?"

• Snake: "Yeah, execute your plan, and when he wakes up, give him anything he wants. Also there is a castle at the border of the Hell dimension, give it to him so he can use it, dont fail or do anything stupid, make sure that your plan will success. Also, find me some information about who killed Darknight in the first place"

• Death: "Sure, your majesty"

Meanwhile in the abandoned castle  
_________________________________________________

Death was using special machines to revive Darknight, there was alot of flashes noises and technological rebuilds, then, Darknight was raised once again, but he was too weak

• Death: "No... No... He is not like the older version of him..."

• Darknight: *in a quiet voice* "Death... Is that you...? How... Did you revive me...?"

• Death: "Yes, it's me. And I could revive you by using the blood that exists in the blood dimension as a replacement for your blood. You look weaker than before, but dont worry, this machine will charge up your energy, but you will need Two humans' souls, I mean, Two living humans' souls"

• Darknight: "But... where is my queen... My castle... Oh, yes... Everything is gone... He... He took everything from me... My... My brother Mack... He took her heart... He took my castle... I could have my own kingdom... Only if he didnt take all of these from me... I'll take my revenge... By any way... Possible... He will pay for it...!"

• Death: "Mack... Alright, and also, this is an army for you, its a gift from Snake to help you with your subjects, you may need to take a rest to keep your power, I also know someone who will help us in getting those humans' souls, follow me"

Then both of Death and Darknight went to the blood dimension  
After a while, Darknight and Death entered in a bar, where they saw him, waiting for both of them

• ???: "Ah, my old friend, Death, it's nice to see you again"

• Death: "Me too, Robert. I need your help to hunt us some humans' souls"

• Robert: "nice, this will be such an easy job, I'll finish it quickly"

• Death: "Wait, we want them alive"

*Robert became unpleased with what he heard*

• Robert: "So you will pay me the double then, since it wont be fun. And who is your quiet friend?"

• Death: "He's called Darknight, he will be your boss"

• Robert: "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Also, my serving time for this will be only 5 hours since you only send me to bring you some crap, nothing else"

• Darknight: "I want... Those..."

*Darknight showed Robert Two photos*

• Darknight: "I... Want them alive... Understood...?"

• Robert: "Yeah, whatever"

• Death: "Ok, Darknight, me and you will go back to the castle to prepare our machine and Robert will do his job for us"

• Darknight: "Yeah... If I have to fight I... Must be prepared for it... I have to return my power..."

Then Robert left them to go for his hunt mission, Darknight and Death headed back to the castle to continue working on their machine

Meanwhile on Earth  
_____________________________________

Mack was adding his last touches on Baby

• Mack: "ooohhhff... Finally, she is completed, I'll turn her on now"

*Mack turned Baby on"

• Baby: "All system, check complete. Voice, check complete. Vision, check complete. Sense, check complete. However, everything is going great. Hello, Father"

• Mack: "Yes! Yes! You are really like a perfect human girl, just wait until I tell this to Twilight!

*Mack calls on Twilight by the phone*

• Twilight: "Hey, Macky, how are you?"

• Mack: "Twi, you must come here, I have finished my work on Baby and now she is in her greatest situation"

• Twilight: "Oh, nice work, Macky! I'll come and check her myself. Wait, who are you?!"

• Mack: "Twi, who are you talking to?"

• Twilight: *screams* "No! No! Put me down!"

*The phone call has been cut off*

• Mack: "What the hell just happened?!"

• Baby: "Analyzing, Twilight has been kidnapped, we must go to investigate the place of the crime"

• Mack: "Ok, but hurry!"

Mack and Baby went to the place where Twilight was there before being kidnapped to investigate it

• Mack: "This is where Twilight got kidnapped, wait, there is a bag for Fluttershy over there, so it means that Twilight and Fluttershy both got kidnapped... Damn"

• Baby: "Daddy, look, there is a message over there"

*Mack picked the message up and started reading it*

• Mack: "It says 'if you want to see your heart alive, come and fight me at the Hell dimension. Your brother, Darknight.' Damn... He is alive"

*Mack hit the ground strongly*

• Mack: "I need someone to help me"

*Mack called on Jack, then Jack instantly answered*

• Jack: "Hey, Bro, sup"

• Mack: "Jack! Both of Twilight and Fluttershy got kidnapped!"

• Jack: "What?! Fluttershy?! I'm coming right now!"

• Mack: "Dont be silly, you have to..."

*Jack instantly teleported next to Mack*

• Jack: "Who kidnapped them? Tell me!"

• Mack: "Wow, that was insanely fast, however, they are both in the Hell dimension, we gonna..."

Jack quickly carried Mack and opened a portal to the Hell dimension on the ground and jumped into it

• Mack: "This is madness! You didnt even meet neither Fluttershy nor Twilight!"

• Jack: "Shut your mouth, we have to save them, and I already met Fluttershy, so we gotta hurry"

Baby used her jetpack and jumped into the portal with them

Meanwhile in the Hell dimension  
______________________________________________

• Jack: "We are here, so where's that bad guy?"

• Mack: *slaps Jack* "It's very stupid to jump over here in the middle of the Hell dimension!"

• Jack: *slaps Mack* "I know, but we gotta hurry anyway!"

• Mack: *slaps Jack* "What's the point! If they catch us over here we wont be able to help rescue them!"

• Jack: *slaps Mack* "Why would we even make a plan for this?" *slaps Mack again* "And that's because you slapped me in the first place"

Both of them started slapping each other, then they begun to fight each other  
Then Baby arrived near them

• Baby: "Enough fighting!"

• Mack: "Baby, thanks godness I almost forgot to call you over here"

• Jack: *slaps Mack* "Yeah, but who is this bucket head?"

• Mack: "C'mon, man, she is Baby, my great..."

• Jack: *shushed Mack* "No time for this, we have to find who kidnapped them"

• Mack: "Darknight is who kidnapped them, he is hiding in a castle but I dont know where is it"

• Jack: "Who? Nevermind, we can find the castle by forcing one of those flying demons to spell it out"

*Jack caught a flying demon and tied him*

• Jack: "Where is the Darknight's castle? Speak!"

• The Demon: *Strange language*

• Mack: "What, what the, the what?"

• Jack: *caught the demon from his neck* "Where's the Darknight's castle?!"

• The Demon: *Strange language*

• Jack: "English, you idiot, do you speak it?"

• Mack: "Just point with your finger to the direction to the castle"

*The Demond pointed at the North of the Hell dimension*

• Jack: "Thank you, now you have no use for us, good night"

Then Jack picked his hummer and BANG! He smashed the Demon's face

• Mack: "Egh, I think some blood got into my mouth..."

Meanwhile in the abandoned castle  
_________________________________________________

Death put Fluttershy and Twilight into the machine

• Death: "Everything set, now you know what to do"

• Darknight: "Yes, I know what to do... Now leave..."

• Death: "Alright, I'll check on you later"

*Death left them*

*Darknight looked at Twilight*

• Darknight: "Why did you choose him on me... We could be happy together forever..."

• Twilight: "He will come and finishes you for the second time, believe it!"

*Darknight starts laughing*

• Twilight: "Why... Are you laughing?"

• Darknight: "Because... Whatever Mack will do... He cant erase me... He is me and I'm him... We are brothers, his blood is my blood... I cant be destroyed or erased... Even if he kills me, Im still inside him, forever... His heart and soul are filled with darkness... One day... He will turn into an evil... He will turn into a copy of me... This day will come... And I'll be pleased to wait for this day..."

• Twilight: "Like if this even gonna happen, Mack has such a pure heart and you will see!"

• Darknight: "Blah, Blah... I'll see myself... Now... Let's make this machine working..."

Darknight connected the machine to himself by wires, then he turned it on.  
The machine was using Fluttershy and Twilight as fuel to power up Darknight, it wont kill them but it will causes such a painful pain and damage to them.  
They were both screaming from all the pain.

• Darknight: "Yes, yes, suffering and pain, do you like it? It makes me feel better"

Jack, Mack and Baby arrived to the castle

• Jack: "Damn, there'a alot of demons over here"

• Mack: "Baby, you remember the way of fighting?"

• Baby: "Yes, Daddy"

• Mack: "Great, now go to them and cut them into half parts and shout from what you are made, shout 'I'm made from Titanium and nails!', show those demons how you tear their skins"

Baby has made a big smoke and started killing the demons, Mack and Jack only could see the flying demons because of the smoke

• Jack: "Woah, did you just program that bucket head to murder anyone?"

• Mack: "How funny, let's just move up"

Jack and Mack entered the castle to save their friends, then someone saw them

• ???: "Stop! I cant let you in"

• Jack: "Who said this?"

Then he jumped in the middle of them

• ???: "My name is Robert, but that doesnt matter right now, I cant let you in"

• Jack: "Mack, you go and save them, I'll take care of this greedy bastard"

• Mack: "Ok, see ya later"

• Robert: "Well, the little helper will fight me, let's see how strong you really are"

• Jack: "... Did you just call me a helper? Oh you will regret what you just said!"

Then Jack rushed towards Robert with his hummer.  
Mack was making his way towards the throne room

The room was too big and it was almost empty, that what made it a good place for a fight, the machine's core was near the throne.  
Twilight and Fluttershy were trapped in the energy provider of the machine.  
Darknight was sitting on his throne and his sword was near him

• Darknight: "Finally, you finally came here, brother"

• Mack: "Dont call me brother, brother"

• Darknight: "You called me brother, brother"

• Mack: "Just, pick up your sword and let's fight"

Darknight took another charge of what was remaining, then his power got doubled, he picked up his huge sword and walked towards Mack  
Mack could dodge his attacks since they were slow

• Mack: "You are slower than I remember, brother"

noises of sword flashes started raising, then Mack hit Darknight

• Darknight: "Is that all what you have got? If Vergil could see you now, he would be so disappointed"

Mack got raged and jumped on Darknight, he tried to hit him but Darknight could block all of the hits

• Darknight: "You idiot, Vergil took us away from our real parents"

• Mack: "No... There's no way, this is not true"

Darknight ran forward to Mack, they both blocked by their swords

• Darknight: "It's the truth, believe it"

Mack started getting more raged, he kept hitting hard but Darknight blocked all of his attacks

• Mack: "I'm Mack, Vergil's son! That's who I am! There's no way that what you said is true!"

• Darknight: "You cant deny that, you already know that I'm not lying about this"

The fight started to become much more stronger, there was alot of swords flashes noises

Jack and Robert was fighting as well, Robert was a really tough opponent

• Robert: "You are strong, for a servant"

• Jack: "I'm not a servant!"

Jack ran towards Robert, then an alarm sounds were made

• Robert: "Oh, my time has done, I'll now go to the punk guy and I'll take my money for this job, see ya later, 'servant'"

• Jack: "Hey, where are you going? Come back here! It's not a brave move to leave a battle like this!"

Meanwhile in Mack and Darknight's fighting  
_______________________________________________________

The battle was very tough, but Darknight was weaker than before

• Mack: "You are just a weak bastard, a lier!"

• Darknight: "Well, look at your lovely heart, she survived pretty well, she's now falling on the ground, I feel like she didnt have to count on you from the first place"

Mack became even more raged, he threw his shield away and started rushing towards Darknight.  
Darknight could block his attacks, but Mack was pointing his sword as a spear towards Darknight's heart, he kept hitting his chest, Darknight was resisting until Mack pushed Darknight to the core of the machine

• Darknight: "Ah... You... Will stay hopeless... I... Will always... Be alive... Within... You... As long... As... You are still alive...!"

• Mack: "We will see about that"

Then Mack stabbed his sword in Darknight's heart, it broke his armor and damaged the core of the machine which made it making electric noises

• Darknight: "MAAAAAAAAACK!!"

*Explosions sounds*

The machine exploded and it destroyed half of the room  
Mack ran into the energy provider capsule and held Twilight

• Mack: "Twi, I'll never leave you alone again"

Then Robert entered the Throne room

• Robert: *claps* "Wonderful, you really look strong, I always respect the strong ones, but for now, see ya later gentlemen"

Robert ran away of their sight  
Jack was running towards the throne room

• Jack: "Mack! Did you save them? Nice work! Where is Fluttershy?"

• Fluttershy: "Jack... You came to save me...?"

• Jack: "Of corse!"

• Mack: "What happened? Why is Twilight so exhausted?"

• Fluttershy: "I dont know how, but the machine drained her energy the most, maybe she did that on purpose..."

• Mack: "Let's go back to our homes, everyone needs to rest after all of this, wait... Robert, what are you still doing here?"

• Robert: "Dont mind me, I'll go to my house anyway, but hey, I'm here to ask about something, are you sure that 'Jack' is not your servant?"

• Jack: "I heard that..."

• Mack: "No, he's my friend"

• Robert: "Heh... Alright then, I'll go in my own way"

Then Robert left them there, Mack shouted to Baby to come to them

• Mack: "Baby, did you finish off all the demons?"

• Baby: "Yes, daddy"

• Mack: "Alright, its safe outside, let's go back home"

• Jack: "Do you wanna to go with me to the Time dimension, Fluttershy? There's beautiful gardens and adorable creatures over there"

• Fluttershy: *excitement noises* "Yes, please! I'll be pleased to!"

And everyone had a nice time

After a while, Robert went back to his house

• Robert: "Ah, it's nice to go back home and taking a rest after a hard work"

*Robert's phone started ringing*

• Robert: "What now..."

*Robert answered the phone*

• Robert: "Hello?"  
"Hello, my friend"  
"You need me?"  
"Ok, I'll come soon"

*Robert soon reached his house*

• ???: "Hello, my friend, I called on you for a little conservation with this man"

• Robert: "Oh, damn-"

The end.

• Mack: "Is Vergil really my father...? I should better go ask him by myself..."

To be continued in Hidden Truth Pt.2

**Author's Note:**

> Blood dimension is a hibtable dimension
> 
> Robert is not actually a bad guy
> 
> Jack and Fluttershy already met each other after Mack has solved the war problem
> 
> Darknight cant be erased completely since Mack still alive


End file.
